


That Not So Secret Gift

by FangirlTrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/FangirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cat asks Kara to buy her own Christmas gift, Kara's feelings about that become clear to Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Not So Secret Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxfivespot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/gifts).



> Okay so I am very sorry this took so long but well I'm lazy and college is tiring and stressful. Thank you for the prompt though.  
> Also a thank you too Angie (@wheredemgays) for proof reading for me. Enjoy!

Kara threw herself down onto her desk chair, she was rushed off of her feet. The past few weeks had been busier than normal with the holidays just around the corner. Cat had her writing holiday cards, making preparations for the annual CatCo Christmas eve party, on top of all her other usual work and  Supergirl duties, so it wasn’t a surprise to Kara when she had been called into Cat’s office and told that she needed to go out and buy presents for each member of the board.   
  
“Here, take the company card, nothing extravagant, maybe a bottle of something,” Cat said, taking the credit card from her top office drawer and handing it over to Kara.   
  
“Yes, Miss Grant” Kara replied, still hovering in front of Cat’s desk.   
  
“Off you go then Kara, back to work” Cat said, ushering Kara out of her office.   
  
Kara quickly hurried back to her desk and sat down, intent on finishing the task she had been working on before Cat had called her into her office.   
  
Whilst finishing the task at hand, Kara let her mind drift, thinking about the woman who is Cat Grant. After Cat had confronted Kara about her secret identity something had shifted between them, all of a sudden staying behind after ours to finish work with Ms Grant (or Cat, as she liked to be called when only her and Kara were left in the office) was different.  Cat now liked it when Kara stayed in her office to complete tasks and Kara liked it too. The small smiles that followed glances that were exchanged after stretched out periods of silence and then the small blush that appeared on Cats cheeks when their hands touched whilst exchanging paperwork, Kara was sure Cat must have seen the red colouring her cheeks too. Cat never got her name wrong in those times when they were alone too. She’s sure Cat must have noticed the disappoint splash across Kara’s face a few times when someone entered Cat’s office and she became Keira again.   
  
Kara had finally bought all the gifts for the board and was ready to head off back to CatCo when she heard her phone chime. Quickly slipping her phone from her pocket, she saw she had a text from Cat.   
  
Cat: Whilst you’re picking out the gifts for the board, pick up something for yourself also.   
Kara: You want me to pick out my own Christmas gift?   
Cat: Exactly.   
  
How dare Cat ask her to pick out her own gift, for God's sake! The least she could do was have the decency to at least think of something herself that Kara might like.   
  
Promptly slipping her phone back into her bag, she picked up her pace making sure to stay within human limits. She didn’t want her anger towards Cat to set her off at superhuman speed down the street by accident.   
  
Wait a minute. Kara suddenly froze she could have sworn she’d just seen something even this deep in her hurt from Cat. Quickly glancing to her right, she saw it. She must've been seeing things, staring at the window display. She couldn’t actually believe how she hadn’t predicted this. She thought Alex might have made a comment about this at some point. God, if this was Alex’s idea of a sick joke, she was going to kill her.   
  
Kara’s imagination began to drift. Supergirl themed lingerie was something she never thought she’d see. It was a lot different to her outfit. Suddenly, Cat popped into her mind, and Kara began to wonder how Cat would react to seeing her in it. She could kill two birds with one stone. This would broach the subject of her and Cat being more than lingering looks and touches and finally give Cat an answer on whether she is Supergirl or not. Hmm. With a sudden burst of an unidentifiable emotion, call it anger, frustration or sheer craziness, she hastily entered the store located and purchased the lingerie.   
  
CatCo Worldwide Media, 5 days later…   
  
Cat Grant was sat her desk, piles of paperwork to be looked over and read through, layouts to inspect and yet here she was staring at the company credit card bill in shock.   
  
“KIERA!” Cat yelled.   
  
Kara came rushing into the office, “Yes, Miss Grant? You called.”   
  
Cat sounded upset. Kara instantaneously began to search back through today's schedule and to do lists thinking she might have forgotten something when Cat interrupted her thoughts.   
  
“What is this?!” Cat shrieked pointing directly at the words ‘Victoria’s Secret’ “On the company credit card!” she cried. “For god sake Kara, what the hell!”   
  
Kara couldn’t speak, she couldn’t even move. She had totally forgotten that it would appear on Cats monthly statement.   
  
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again when Cats glare seemed to become even more threatening. “Well, erm.. You see, Miss Grant, I..” Kara mumbled, fidgeting like crazy and not willing to make eye contact in fear of bursting into flames.   
  
“Spit it out, Kara. Now.”   
  
Kara, in a haste, decided the best thing she could do at this moment was stick her ground or at least die trying. “It's your fault” Kara blurted out abruptly, and, God did she wish she hadn’t. The anger and confusion that washed over Cats face was almost enough to scare Kara out of Cat’s office.   
  
“My fault?! How is you, using the company credit card under my name to purchase-- Well whatever you purchased. For God's sake Kara.”   
  
“Well if you hadn’t told me to buy my own Christmas gift the-”   
  
“That is what this is about? Me being effici-”   
  
“I swear to God, Cat. If you bring whatever this is down to efficiency one more time, I’ll walk out of here right now!”   
  
“I’m not doing this now, Kara. Back to work. We’ll discuss this later.”   
  
Kara was upset to say the least, and Cat knew that, but people were starting to stare and she did not need office drama right now.   
  
“Fine.” Kara huffed glaring at Cat whilst she exited her office. She couldn't believe this, why wouldn’t Cat just accept the fact that she had upset her. She glanced back into Cat’s office but she was back at work, always the business woman and never letting anything distract her for too long. Kara needed to cool off. She strode off and out of the office. Hopefully a quick flight would calm her down.   
  
Cat glanced up from her laptop, Kara was striding across the office to the elevator, obviously upset. God, what the hell is going on? This shouldn't be happening. Kara's her assistant. An employee and she is her employer, everything about the situation screamed run, but here she was worrying about her assistant, instead of finishing looking over the layouts that needed to be sent off to printing tonight. Cat needed to do something. She picked up her phone opened her messages and selected Kara's contact.   
  
Cat: We need to talk. Tonight.   
Kara: Your place?   
Cat: No. Carter will be home and I don’t want him to overhear a yelling match between us, if earlier is anything to go off. Your place, 18:00?   
Kara: Yes, I’ll pick up some take out. Sushi okay?   
Cat: Yes.   
  
Kara’s Apartment 17:55   
Kara was pacing up and down in her kitchen. God, why was she so nervous? She needed to calm down. One step into her apartment and Cat would be able to read how nervous she was in a second.   
  
She was here. Kara could hear the clicking of Cat’s heels from a mile away. She was attuned to her presence now. Kara glanced at the oven clock, which unsurprisingly, read 6 o'clock on the dot. How very Cat.   
  
Making her way, she waited for Cat to knock before throwing the door open and standing to the side to let Cat in, “Hi,” Kara greeted, “Can I get you a drink? I have some wine, I think.”   
  
Turning towards the kitchen Kara headed for the fridge, reached inside and pulled a bottle of white wine out. She pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and glanced towards Cat, seeing the tension radiating off of her and then poured two large, much needed, helpings of wine.   
  
Kara handed one glass to Cat and their fingers brushed. There it was again, that spark. Their eyes locked for a second and then Cat took a step back.   
  
“So, are you going to explain what exactly was running through your mind when you used the company credit card to purchase whatever it was, or not?” Cat was annoyed, very annoyed and Kara knew that but Kara liked it, that was exactly how Kara had felt when she had bought it in the first place.   
  
“You. You were running through my mind Cat, you upset me, you asked me to buy my own gift because you couldn't even sacrifice a few minutes out of your precious time to put some thought into what I might like.” Kara was angry, the same kind of anger that has caused her to buy the lingerie in the first place. Her mind was running a mile a minute at every different possible outcome this night would lead to. A Thought flashed into her mind and she quickly pushed it away only to pull it back to the front of her mind a moment later after analysing her and Cats current situation.   
  
They were at a crossroads, and how tonight ended could be the determining factor to whether they would ever be something more and one of them had to have the guts to do something about it. It turns out that would be Kara.   
  
That's how she found herself turning around and heading towards her bedroom. “Where are you off too?” Cat called after her, irritation evident in her voice.   
  
“Sit down, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Kara replied as she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.   
  
Cat was confused. What the hell had happened? One minute they were arguing, the next she was alone in Kara’s living room being told to sit and wait. Well, haven't the tables turned here, Cat thought.   
  
Closing the door behind her, Kara glanced around her room for the bag containing the lingerie she picked it up and placed it on her bed. Reaching into the bag, she pulled it out.   
  
She really had gone a little crazy, hadn’t she. There was a deep blue lace bra and panties with a gold trim. She had also picked out some deep red stilettos, apparently. There was something missing, though. Something that would pull it together perfectly. Quickly spinning around, Kara walked over to her closet, reached inside and pulled out her cape. There, perfect.   
  
Using a burst of super speed, Kara changed into her new for-Cat's-eyes-only Supergirl outfit in a flash, sliding her feet into the heels and the cape over her shoulders. She reached up and slid the hair tie out of her hair, shaking it free and letting the waves settle loosely over her shoulders and down her back.   
  
Taking up her Supergirl pose for a quick burst of confidence, Kara looked herself over in the mirror, pleased with how she looked. She strode back out towards the living room, stopping at the end of the hallway leading out to where Cat sat sipping at her wine.   
  
Kara cleared her throat to attract Cat’s attention. Cat glanced up towards Kara’s voice. She promptly stood up and walked round the sofa, her eyes raking up and down Kara’s body, stopping to fully take in the girl's legs, her thigh muscles and flat stomach, looking at every inch of the girl's body but still stunned to silence. Her eyes finally met Kara’s, only to be locked in a heated gaze.   
  
"So, Miss Grant. What do you think?"

 

 


End file.
